1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projector light source assemblies, and particularly to a wire structure of the light source assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors generally include a light source, a connector, and a wire structure connecting the light source to the connector. In operation, the light source generates a great amount of heat and may burn the wire structure, breaking down the connection.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light source assembly, which can overcome the limitations described.